Nuit interminable
by Zed-3 Et
Summary: Quand les ténèbres viennent, elles recouvrent tout... L'heure fatidique est arrivée. La bataille de Poudlard bat son plein tandis que, perdus au milieu du chaos environnant, trois enfants luttent pour survivre.


**Bonjour à tous ! Me revoici pour une nouvelle sur la bataille de Poudlard mettant en scène Dennis Crivey, Jimmy Peakes et Nigel Wolpert. J'espère que vous aimerez !**

* * *

Ça n'aurait pas dû se passer ainsi. Les glorieux membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, aidés par la valeureuse Armée de Dumbledore, auraient dû combattre les noirs Mangemorts du Seigneur des Ténèbres avec honneur et courage. La bataille n'aurait pas dû ressembler à… ça.

Autour de moi, pas de noblesse. Pas de chevaliers. Pas de gloire. Que le chaos, la douleur et la mort.

Jimmy me tire par la manche. Je me relève et nous traversons le couloir rapidement vers la cachette suivante. Autour de moi, les maléfices volent dans tous les sens. Tandis que Jim et moi rejoignons Nigel derrière une tapisserie, j'aperçois un étudiant de sixième année s'effondrer.

On n'aurait pas dû. Seuls les élèves majeurs ont été autorisés à rester à Poudlard, c'est pas pour rien. Jim, Nigel et moi avions suivi une grappe d'élèves menés par mon frère Colin. On avait été séparés lors d'un affrontement contre quelques Mangemorts. Colin et cinq de ses amis avaient couvert la fuite du groupe. J'ignorais ce qu'il était advenu d'eux.

Le groupe que nous avions suivi était tombé sur une quinzaine d'ennemis. Et l'enfer avait commencé.

Je sors la tête de derrière la tapisserie, lance un Stupéfix et retourne me cacher. Jim prend aussitôt ma place et lâche un Chauve-Furie qui, aux hurlements que j'entends, fait mouche. Il cède le poste à Nigel, qui hurle à son tour à son tour trois maléfices avant de reculer.

J'aperçois l'Armée de Dumbledore – du moins, les survivants – qui se replie. Je fais signe à mes deux meilleurs amis, et nous les suivons. Notre groupe tourne à l'angle du couloir tout en continuant à parer les sorts des Mangemorts, quand un élève à ma droite tombe au sol. Je me retourne et lance un maléfice du Saucisson en direction des trois adversaires qui sont arrivés derrière nous.

— On est encerclés ! je hurle.

Nigel et deux autres Cinquième Année s'époumonent en direction des nouveaux assaillants et c'est finalement un Confringo venu de je ne sais où qui les fait disparaître sous le plafond qui s'effondre.

Le couloir s'étant libéré derrière nous, notre groupe continue à reculer face aux Mangemorts, qui ne sont plus qu'une dizaine. Six des leurs sont tombés, mais ils ne sont pas les seuls à avoir subi des pertes. Nous étions une trentaine d'élèves. Nous ne sommes plus que douze.

Je vois l'un mes condisciples s'effondrer, le visage ensanglanté, frappé par un violent maléfice. À ses côtés, Nigel part difficilement une pluie de sortilèges. Je m'avance rapidement et lance un charme du Bouclier qui lui permet de reprendre son souffle.

L'affrontement continue durant une éternité. Trois Mangemorts tombent. Plus que six. Quatre élèves s'effondrent. Encore huit. Petit à petit, le désespoir me gagne.

Soudain, une troupe d'étudiants arrive derrière les serviteurs de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom et les prend par surprise. En deux minutes, il n'y a plus aucun adversaire debout.

— Dennis !

Je lève les yeux à l'appel de mon nom et voit mon frère s'approcher de moi. Il a une éraflure sur la joue et son uniforme est déchiré par endroit, mais il semble aller bien. Épuisé, je tombe dans ses bras.

— Comment te sens-tu ? il me demande.

— Pas trop mal, je souffle. Mais j'ai reçu un maléfice au bras gauche et j'ai du mal à le bouger.

Rassuré de voir que je suis toujours entier, il part s'assurer de la santé de l'un de ses camarades tandis que je vais m'enquérir de l'état de Jimmy, qui semble avoir du mal à marcher.

— Alors, Peakes ? je lui lance. T'es devenu boiteux ?

Il me regarde d'un air pince-sans-rire en répondant :

— Et toi, Crivey ? Bientôt manchot ?

Nous tentons de rire, mais le cœur n'y est pas. Tant de nos amis sont – je refuse de dire ce mot – tombés.

Nigel, qui vient de nous rejoindre, m'enjoint à me retourner. Obéissant, j'aperçois Romilda Vane dans le groupe nous ayant porté secours. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, mon cœur ne s'emballe pas, je ne me met pas à transpirer. Je suis toujours amoureux d'elle, mais une année de fuite à travers le pays pour échapper aux Rafleurs, les chasseurs de nés-Moldus, m'a appris à faire la part des choses. Je vais sortir vivant de cet enfer. Après ça seulement, je redeviendrai un gamin timide incapable d'avouer ses sentiments.

Colin nous rejoint. Il fait signe à Romilda de venir et celle-ci me reconnaît – difficilement, semble-t-il. Il est vrai qu'un an de fuite m'a bien changé : quelques centimètres de plus dûs à une poussée de croissance, une cicatrice sous l'œil gauche obtenue dans une escarmouche contre des Rafleurs, une silhouette ayant bien forcie, des cheveux coupés courts et mes premiers poils au menton.

Colin nous annonce que les blessés ont été soignés autant faire se pouvait et que les autres – ceux dont nul ne veut parler pour l'instant – ont été dissimulés dans des passages secrets. Le groupe étant prêt à repartir, nous nous mettons en marche.

Nous descendons d'un étage en tentant de nous rassurer mutuellement, de nous convaincre que nous verrons l'aube. Colin se place en tête de la troupe et prend un air assuré tandis que nous patrouillons à travers les couloirs. Je réalise soudain que cela fait presqu'un an que mon frère n'a pas ri. Il est devenu un soldat.

Romilda s'est placée en tête de file, avec une de ses amies. Je repense à la façon dont elle m'a regardé quelques minutes plus tôt… Je me fais la promesse que si nous survivons à cette nuit, je lui avouerai ma flamme.

Jimmy et Nigel sont à mes côtés. Aucun de nous ne parle. Jim avance en boitant et s'appuie sur mon épaule. Nigel, qui n'a pas trop souffert de la bataille, n'a que quelques blessures dues à des éclats de roche. Quant à moi, mon bras me lance douloureusement et je suis épuisé d'avoir jeté tant de sortilèges.

Nous sommes une vingtaine à progresser silencieusement dans les couloirs déserts. Les seuls bruits que nous pouvons entendre sont ceux de nos pas. Brusquement, des encapuchonnés surgissent d'un couloir. Aussitôt, des maléfices volent dans tous les sens, des incantations remplissent l'air, des corps tombent des deux côtés.

— Stupéfix ! Protego ! Impedimenta !

Après cet enchaînement, je recule de deux pas et laisse ma place à Nigel. Nous sommes tous les deux épuisés. Autour de moi, la situation n'est guère brillante.

Soudain, je vois un éclair vert frapper Nigel en pleine poitrine. Il tombe en avant, une expression furieuse sur le visage, la bouche ouverte comme s'il s'apprêtait à décocher un sort.

Je pourrais pleurer, m'effondrer, crier le nom de mon ami, pleurer encore. Au lieu de cela, je m'avance calmement tandis que quelque chose en moi se fracasse. Je remarque à dix mètres de moi un Mangemort à la capuche à moitié déchirée. Ses yeux bleus rient en regardant Nigel. Je vais le tuer.

.

Je me revois en compagnie de Mason Bolt, un Auror né-Moldu nous ayant accompagné, Colin et moi, pendant cette année de folie. Je me souviens de notre discussion suite à une attaque de Rafleurs.

— _Tu sais lancer le sort de mort ? lui avais-je demandé  
_

— _Je connais les mots et les gestes. Mais je serais incapable de lancer un tel sortilège._

— _Pourquoi ?_

— _Tu peux tuer quelqu'un de mille façons grâce à la magie. Avec un sortilège de Découpe ou d'Étouffement, par exemple. Mais seul le sort de mort est Impardonnable._

.

Je fais un pas en avant et commence la formule :

— Avada…

.

— _Tuer déchire l'âme. Ce maléfice ne la brisera pas davantage qu'un autre. C'est juste qu'il faut une âme brisée pour le jeter._

.

— … Kedavra !

Comme dans un film au ralenti, je vois le trait de lumière partir de ma baguette en direction du Mangemort. Celui-ci tente d'esquiver, mais est touché au bras. L'homme – ou bien est-ce une femme ? – s'effondre au sol, mort.

.

J'ai survécu au cauchemar. Jimmy aussi. Pas Colin. L'aube s'est levée, dissipant les ténèbres.

Quelques jours plus tard, je me suis retrouvé dans un petit cimetière de la banlieue de Londres. Devant moi, un cercueil était porté en terre. Derrière le voile d'eau couvrant mes yeux, je pouvais entrevoir la pierre tombale.

Nigel Wolpert

07/01/1983 - 02/05/1998

Tu fus aimé par

ta famille et tes amis.

Tu mourus dans la bataille

en combattant vaillamment.

Non-loin de moi se tenaient Jimmy et les parents de Nigel. Nous pleurions tous les quatre en silence.

Le lendemain, un second enterrement eut lieu dans un bois près de Bristol. Cette fois, j'étais seul. Jim avait proposé de m'accompagner, mais j'avais décliné son offre. Certaines choses doivent être accomplies sans personne à ses côtés.

Je restais longtemps au milieu de la forêt, ma baguette à la main, à incanter sans relâche. Lorsque enfin je m'arrêtais, une nouvelle stèle s'élevait auprès des deux que Colin et moi avions dressée quelques mois plus tôt.

Evan Crivey

12/08/1943 - 20/11/1997

Naomi Crivey

03/04/1942 - 21/11/1997

Colin Crivey

17/06/1981 - 02/05/1998

Je n'avais pas mis d'épitaphe. Lorsque nous avions enterré nos parents, nous n'en avions pas inscrit sur leur tombe, et je ne me sentais pas le courage d'en graver une pour Colin.

Colin… Je n'avais pas vu mon frère mourir. Il avait quitté ce monde sans savoir si j'étais toujours en vie.

Je tombais à genoux, les yeux secs. J'avais déjà versé toutes mes larmes.

.

Vingt-et-un ans plus tard, je me tenais sur la voie 9 3/4, ma main dans celle de Romilda. Jimmy et sa femme, une Moldue nommée Ella, étaient à nos côtés. Nous regardions s'éloigner le Poudlard Express.

— Nigel s'en sortira, murmura Romilda, pour se rassurer.

— C'est notre fils, lui répondis-je à voix basse. Bien sûr qu'il s'en sortira.

Jim nous sourit :

— Je propose qu'on aille tous au Chaudron Baveur boire à la réussite de nos enfants, fit-il avec enthousiasme.

— Je suis partant ! répondis-je d'un ton enjoué.

Et nous nous éloignâmes tous ensemble tandis que je repensais à mon fils.

Aujourd'hui, je boirai à lui. Ainsi qu'à la mémoire d'un autre Nigel, mort deux décennies plus tôt.

* * *

 **Et voilà, c'est fini ! J'espère que vous avez aimé cette nouvelle assez sombre. N'hésitez pas à rewiewer et je vous dit à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures dans l'univers du petit pote Potter !**


End file.
